Certain embodiments of the present technology relate to a storage device. More specifically, embodiments of the present technology relate to a modular storage device that may be used to house and/or protect various types of items, such as, for example, various types of memorabilia and/or collectables (collectively referred to herein as memorabilia).
Individuals may collect or retain various types of memorabilia, such as, for example, memorabilia related to items or events of interest, relative personal importance, and/or financial significance. For example, such memorabilia may relate to life events such as the birth of a child, a wedding, a vacation, a graduation or military service, or may relate to subjects of personal importance, such as a family pet. However, such memorabilia may come in a variety of different types, shapes, sizes, and forms. For example, memorabilia relating to the early years of an individual's life may include: documentation such as a birth certificate, preschool certificate, ticket stubs, and photograph album(s); physical items from the individual such as hair from a first haircut and baby teeth; and items worn by the individual, such as a child's first pair of shoes. Despite differences in the physical size of such memorabilia, in an effort to organize, prevent loss of an item(s), and/or protect such items from damage, among other considerations, a collector of such memorabilia may want to store related memorabilia together in a manner that protects the memorabilia from damage and/or prevents the loss of memorabilia. Further, the collector may wish to be able to accommodate subsequent increases in the size of the collection, including accommodating the inclusion of different types and/or sized memorabilia.